The Real Me Iruka
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Iruka has a crush ... who could it be? Lets see she's his good friend and he doesn't know that she hears all the smack he says about her to Kakashi ... What'll happen? .. read and see


kk

Name: Kioko  
Nick Name: Kio (But she hates it!!)  
Personality: Quiet, keeps to myself. I also read all the time.  
Looks:

Crush: Iruka  
Cussing: Doesn't matter to me, whatever you like

(Info: They are in a coffee shop …. Just thought that you people should know cause I didn't know how to start it that well unless they were already in it …. Sorry for the confusion!)

"Kioko! Were you paying attention to anything I said?" a pissed Iruka asked, slamming his fist into the table, making the coffee shudder.

"You said something about Team 7... Like you always do when you're talking about your sake buddy- Kakashi," Kioko said not glancing up from her book even once. "Iruka if you're not careful then people will start to think that you and Kakashi are an 'item' ... again."

"What do you mean by 'Again'?!" he squawked.

"Do you want the definition? Or would you like-"

"What do you mean by 'People will start to think you and Kakashi are an item AGAIN!!'" the brown pony-tailed man asked.

"Simple ... People thought that you guys were going out and ... doing ... things..." Kioko trailed off blushing madly.

Iruka's face brightened in anger and embarrassment.

"And for awhile I th-… Never mind, it's not that important," Kioko placed a bookmark in her book and stood. "I'm going to go ahead and leave Iruka." She walked out of the café and looked back with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey! Wait! Just one second! Ugh! Never mind me then, Kioko…" he trailed off and dropped his head in his rough hands. 'Why can't I just tell her how-'

"Hey Iruka! Want to come to my house and have some sake?" a masked man asked walking through the doors to the coffee shop, with his nose in his book. (Me: I Don't have the FAINTEST idea who it is!! sarcasm Kaka: Shut up and get to the story! Me; laughing Funny nick name Ahhhh! runs away Kakashi chasing me Me; OK, OK! I'll go back to the story! starts typing again)

'How I hate those cursed things!' Iruka thought glaring at the book in Kakashi's hand.

"Man …. If you keep glaring at me then I'm going to have to ask why," Kakashi stated, shoving his free hand in his pocket. "If this has to do with Kio, then you sure have a problem with women," he laughed.

"I don't think that it's any of your business if it involves her or anyone else, Kakashi!" Iruka hissed. "And don't call her that … you know that she can't stand that nick name she only talks to us, ya know?"

"Exactly why I call her that" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "It lightens up the mood… Somewhat."

Both men laughed hearty laughs. "Man you know that if she was here she would scold you … in her mind that is," Iruka laughed falling out of his chair.

"You know what? I bet that she likes you," Kakashi stated without thinking.

The brown eyed man froze in silence. "That would be …"

Kakashi interrupted, "Awful? Horrible? Funny?" Kakashi laughed.

Iruka laughed nervously with his buddy. 'I can't let him know that he is TOTALLY wrong!' he thought. "Yeah, all of the above…"

"Iruka…" a soft voice whispered hurt. 'Fine I won't talk at all then, if that's how they feel about me,' Kioko thought running off.

Kakashi lifted his head as if he heard her, "Shit! Iruka did you know that she was right outside the window?"

"She who?" Iruka asked looking at the table.

"Kioko, she heard everything that we just said," Kakashi said sticking his nose back into his book.

"WHAT?!" Iruka shouted, running to the door and whipping around the frame to see Kioko's fleeting body. "KIOKO!" he ran after her.

"Just leave me alone Iruka!" Kioko shouted over her shoulder. "I know how you feel so just leave me alone, and I'll do the same!"

Iruka grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "I didn't mean ANY of it Kioko Iruka cooed into her ear.

"Then why did you even say it?" she screamed into his chest. "You shouldn't say things that you don't mean, Iruka! It is not RIGHT!" Kioko sobbed into his chest pulling him closer. "It's not fair," she repeated to herself in a hushed voice.

Iruka wrapped his left muscular arm around her slender shoulders and his right hand rested on the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Kioko, I'm truly sorry for everything that I have ever done to hurt you in anyway," he whispered into her ear. "And I only want you to know that I love you, I can't say I love the fact that you spend more time with books, but I love you," Iruka pulled away from Kioko's ear and gazed into her lime green eyes, moving closer to her lips very slowly, as if he would scare her away.

Kioko's eyes widened in shock and confusion. 'What is he doing?' Kioko thought panicking. "Iruka… what are … you doing?" She asked avoiding his chocolate brown eyes.

"This," he states crashing his lips into hers and pulls her closer (If it's even POSSIBLE!). Iruka nibbles on Kioko's bottom lip for entrance, desperately.

Kioko pulls away, looking at the ground, blushing madly. "Iruka, please don't make me feel this way," she plead. "You make me feel like if I ever had you then I would cry from happiness and sadness." Kioko explained seeing his puzzled face.

"How would that make you happy AND sad?"

"I would be the happiest person because I have the love of my life, but scared shitless if I ever lost you to anything OR somebody else…" she said trying to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"How could anybody else have my heart but you?" Iruka asked lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. "As I said before … I love you, Kio!" Iruka crashed his lips into hers once more and begged for entrance.

This time Kioko didn't pull away, she melted into his kiss and gladly granted Iruka's wish.

After a heart-throbbing 15 minutes of making out non-stop the pulled away for air. "Hey Iruka … did you call me Kio?" Kioko asked raising an eye brow.

Iruka stiffened and his eyes went wide. "Uh … I guess I did," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I won't call you that an-"

Kioko stopped him with her lips. "It sounds heavenly when you say it," she whispered into his ear, causing him to blush. "So please only call me that when only I can hear you."

Iruka looked at Kioko like she wasn't his Kioko. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kioko?" he asked joking.

Kioko thought for a second or so, "If you want to know what Kioko's really like … you should see her tonight and in minimal layers," she hinted.

"Ki-kioko!" Iruka stuttered in embarrassment. "You- of all people- don't mean-"

Kioko pressed her finger to his lips and said in a hushed tone, "Do you really want to know the real me? Or the me that doesn't want to do anything with anybody?"

Iruka nods his head, "I want to know the real you, Kioko," he pulled her close to his face and started a tongue war (of course he won! You people nuts? laughing). He flipped her so she was laying on the ground with him on top. "I want to know right now," he said pinning her arms above her head and kissed lightly down her collar bone and stopped.

"Why did y-you stop?" Kioko asked through shallow breaths.

"I want to know you better in the bed room not with half the town watching us," Iruka blushed lending a hand to his new lover. "Let's go get some more coffee."

Kioko looked and saw Kakashi and half village gawking at them. "Yeah," she said softly, nodding her head. "Let's get some coffee."

Kioko and Iruka walked hand in hand to the café and played foot-sees under the table. "I love you Kio," Iruka mouthed across the table.

Kioko blushed and smiled, "Me too, Iruka," she mouthed back.


End file.
